A Summer's Time Away
by PercyBeth
Summary: Paul Blofis' relatives live in SW Florida. Annabeth and Percy join Sally and Paul on their vacation there. While in Florida, new relationships bloom, mysterious guests arrive, and they have an experience they will never forget. Annabeth's diary. One shot.


**A/N: Hey! I'm Delia. I know this idea is completely overused, but, I'm not a very original person - okay? Good. Plus, there will be a twist on this to make it different. But you just have to wait now don't you! Hehe. Now that that's out of the way, I have to ask all of you a favor. Please review! I hate updating without getting one review. If you hate it, let me know! Okay, well that's pretty much it. Hope you like it!**

Disclaimer: I am female. Therefore, I am not Rick Riordan- the owner of all things Percy Jackson.

Dear Diary,

Today was just your average day on the sunny beaches of Florida. A few monster battles, a few demigods discovered, and a few kisses shared between Percy and me.

Yes, I did say kisses. We are now officially together!! It happened late last night, long after I entered yesterday's diary entry.

I awoke, frightened, last night, maybe around one in the morning. I had had a dream about Percy dying in the war against Kronos. I decided to walk out to the beach to calm down. I saw a figure throwing rocks into the rough Atlantic, and I thought, "Oh gods! I left my knife back up in my room."

Just as I was about to turn and run, the creature sat down. I cautiously stepped forward, crossing my fingers at my sides. I looked more closely, and saw that it was just Percy. He motioned for me to sit next to him. We sat there for a while just looking at the sea. I remembered begging him to let me join his family's trip to visit Paul's relatives. I was glad he gave in, I needed to get away.

The wind was whistling, and the palm trees were bending. The rhythmic waves crashed along the shore simultaneously with Percy's intake of air. I observed his uncovered torso, and admired his messy hair.

I hadn't understood then why he didn't like me back. But luckily, he soon told me.

"So," I said, breaking the peacefulness, "Why are you here?"

"I like to come out to the shore to just think about stuff at night." He replied. The statement hadn't surprised me.

"What about you, why are you out here?" he questioned uncertainly.

"Oh, it was nothing. Just a nightmare."

"What about?" he asked. I was about to wring his neck because I didn't want to tell him.

"Oh, nothing really. It was just… youdiedinthewaragainstkronosandirealizedthaticouldn'tlivewithoutyou."

He gave me a funny look and said, "Um… could you repeat that?"

"Ugh. You're such a seaweed brain! You died in the war against Kronos, and I was upset."

Instead of responding directly to me, he gazed out at the ocean and said, "Beautiful."

"I guess so, but the sea isn't really my thing." I say.

"Oh, I wasn't talking about that," he said.

"What do you mean then?" I asked suspiciously.

Instead of answering, he leaned over me in a position I liked very much, and started to kiss me. That obviously shocked me. I had kissed him twice, and he hadn't responded. Now he kissed me, and by the way he did, I guess he liked it.

I kissed back ferociously, loved every minute of it. After we were finished (finally), we went back to just staring at the water.

"So wait," I asked, "What did you mean by beautiful?"

"Wow, and you call me a seaweed brain. I meant you."

I was speechless, no one had ever called me beautiful besides my father, and my mother when she had had too much to drink at one of those crazy Olympian parties.

"Um, Annabeth, this is one of those times when you say, 'Thank you,' and respond with a compliment for me." he joked.

"Why thank you Perseus Jackson, and may I say you look extremely handsome tonight." I said in a mocking tone.

"Oh really?" He responded, "I was going for more of a 'hot' look." He tossed his head surfer style, and flashed me a gleaming grin.

"Well, you accomplished that too." I said while staring at his six pack.

He kissed me again, and I blushed.

"So, does this meant that we're 'together' now?" I asked him.

"If you want to be." He said laughingly.

"Yea!" I exclaimed. Then I jumped up and ran back to the guesthouse we were staying in for the week.

"Hey!" he called out. I turned back to see him chasing after me.

I continued running to my room, when he ran up to me.

"Good night, wise girl." He said.

"Sweet dreams, Percy." I wished him. Then I swiftly kissed him on the cheek and opened the door to my room. I gracefully walked in, but then tripped. I turned around and saw him laughing. My cheeks turned bright red; I could feel them, so I slammed the door and went to sleep.

***

So anyway, that was last night. There's really not that much to report for today. Oh yeah! We told Percy's mom about 'us,' and she was happy! I wish my mom could feel the same way. It's just a matter of time before she finds out. I'm surprised it's taken so long already! Oh well, I guess that is a good thing.

Now, back to Sally's reaction, here's what happened:

Percy and I both woke up around eight, which was surprising because we had been up late last night. We went down to the beach after getting dressed and having a bowl of

cereal. His mom and Paul were still sleeping.

Like I said before, we just hung out, made out, and killed a few monsters. (Just a Minotaur and a hellhound. It wasn't very difficult, they were both young.) We also found two demigods, named Maia, after the daughter of Atlas/mother of Hermes, and Theseus, after the hero. They were brother and sister, and had never met their mother. They're father obviously knew what they were though, being as they had historical Olympian names.

We decided that they couldn't be very powerful, since it was their mother they didn't know, so we just gave them each our spare knives to keep with them. We vowed that we would take them back to camp with us at the end of the week, and continued on with our day.

Around one o'clock, we were hungry, so we head back to the house to get some lunch. We walked in with our hands clasped together, and Sally raised her eyebrows.

"Percy," She said, "Anything you need to tell me?"

"Nope, I can't think of anything!" he replied gleefully oblivious.

"Um, Mrs. Jackson, we're kind of a couple now." I say to his dismay.

"How wonderful! I always knew this would happen!" She exclaimed.

***

See, she had no problem with it! So, that's about it for today, I promise I'll write again tomorrow!

Sincerely,

Annabeth Chase

**A/N: Okay, please check out my other story, "Percy's New Friend," and my poem, "An Ode to Annabeth." They're different... Now review please! **

**~Deliaaaaaaa (:**


End file.
